


A Matter Of Time

by EmilyoftheDrums



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Thoschei, wow I actually wrote a dirty fanfic holy shit what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyoftheDrums/pseuds/EmilyoftheDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master is bored with the Doctor's stubborn lack of playfulness, and is perfectly willing to go to any lengths to change this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Time

The Master was bored. Incredibly so. Every night for a good three weeks now, the Doctor had insisted on using this bed only for sleeping in, and none of the other, FAR more interesting uses of a bed. 

It was time to change that. 

"Doctor," he murmured. 

"Hm?" came the quick reply. 

"I want you."

"Not right now, Master. Maybe tomorrow..."

The Master thought this was about as likely as the prospect of him suddenly turning pink and sprouting wings. Time to try a different tactic. 

He shifted closer to the Doctor, leaning over so that his mouth was next to the younger Time Lord's ear. 

"I can make you beg for me, Doctor. I know you will." He breathed the words softly, almost indistinguishably, and felt the Doctor shiver slightly at the sensation. 

"I-I highly doubt that, Master." The slim Time Lord felt a little of his resistance faltering at the other's whispered words, his mind conjuring images unbidden. 

"Is that a challenge, my dear Doctor?" The Master dropped his voice even lower, to a soft purr. "I can never resist a challenge..."

The Doctor's mouth felt very dry all of a sudden, and no words wanted to come out of it anymore. 

"Mmh-Master, I'm not going to beg for you..." 

The Master knew he would, in the end. It was only a matter of time. 

"Really, Doctor. You put up such a fight. I remember your fifth regeneration, all innocent and flustered. I remember the sounds he made when I traced my fingers over his body...over your body, Doctor. Do you remember that?"

The Doctor swallowed hard. 

"Should I do that to you now, Doctor? All you have to do is ask."

The Doctor refused to give in just yet. 

"Or maybe I should kiss you, Doctor. Long, and slow, and deep. I could run my hands through your hair, pull it, stroke it, and feel you moan against my lips. Would you like that?"

The Doctor shivered again, and the older Time Lord noted this. He brushed the tip of one finger around the pale skin of the Doctor's neck.

"Maybe I could put you in a collar, Doctor. Tie you up, deny you any freedom and watch you squirm underneath me." Each word was whispered lower and lower, until the Master was purring, a soft, filthy growl against the Doctor's ear. 

The younger Time Lord shifted a little, one hand moving towards his trousers. 

"Oh no you don't..." The Master grabbed his wandering hand and pinned it against the bedframe. 

"I could handcuff you to this... You wouldn't be able to touch me, or yourself, and you would beg me for mercy, for whatever relief I chose to bring you... Don't you want that, Doctor?" He released the hand, which fell back to the Doctor's side, trembling slightly. 

"You're awfully quiet... Maybe you're thinking about the ways you could put that pretty mouth to better use than talking, or perhaps those beautiful hands of yours... Do I need to describe it to you, Doctor? Do you want me to talk you through every single dirty detail?"

The Doctor bit back a moan at the litany of filth and took a deep breath, closing his eyes to avoid the fact that they were dark and dilated. He was absolutely not going to beg. 

"What was that, Doctor? A sound? Are you resisting, still? Are you wondering what it would be like to give in, to let me do these things, to feel the sensations they would bring you? All you have to do is ask... Just ask, and it's all yours, Doctor."

The word was out before the Doctor could stop it. 

"Master..."

A small triumphant smile curved across the Master's face. He had him now. 

"Master what, Doctor?"

"Please..."


End file.
